


Freedom of a Nation

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whump, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Wilbur blows up L'Manberg, but instead of Philza, it's Technoblade that kills him. Monologues and all that shit, very cool.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Freedom of a Nation

**Author's Note:**

> NAIBHDNIASNDOSDSBA I literally turned this in as an English assignment worth half my grade it's so bad.  
> Criticism of any form is appreciated :)

Tommy stood atop a perch, staring at the crater in the ground that was once their great nation, L’Manberg. In less than a second, everything they’d created was now nothing. Months of building and bonding and late nights and petty arguments, it all led to this. Everyone stands in shock. They had nothing. The ex-president of the nation, Wilbur, stood over it all. Tommy looked towards him with betrayal in his eyes, and with a pained voice he asked, “Wilbur… how could you?... You blew up L’Manberg! What the hell, Will!” 

Wilbur turned his gaze to the smaller boy that was screaming at him, and a smile danced across his face. A manic smile that could only belong to someone who’d finally lost it. Being exiled from your own country really does take a toll on someone, who would’ve thought. Silence stretched throughout the land, everyone awaiting Wilbur’s reply. His grand speech after blowing up his nation to smithereens. He overlooked everyone, a smug grin still on his face.

“Well Tommy, you see… after we lost the election, there really wasn’t any hope for us, was there? I built these walls to keep us safe. And what does Schlatt do the moment he’s become president? He tears them down Tommy.” Will starts as he paces around, observing the damage. The sound of a lone tnt explosion goes off in the distance and Tommy can’t help but flinch. 

Tommy starts quietly, “Will… you’re missing the point. You and I, we were in the wrong, you must have realized that by now! Look around you! You’ve blown up our home, and why? Because we lost the election? That’s bull, and both you and I know that! We lost, Will… the people voted and we lost. It’s that simple.”

Wilbur stares down at Tommy, his prodigy, and remains silent. The two hold eye contact with each other for an uncomfortably long amount of time, until suddenly Wilbur smacks his lips. 

“Well, Tomathy,” he starts condescendingly, “As we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same.”

“What the hell's that even supposed to mean?” Tommy interjects angrily. 

“In due time, Tommy… anyways, do you know who said that one, Tommy?” Wilbur asks. “Nelson Mandela. My light was shining while I was president. Remember that? Good times. You and Tubbo, remember when we had the freedom to do as we pleased in our land?” Wilbur questioned. “Before that.. that.. dictator took over!... No… shouldn’t say dictator, because you’re right! He won fair and square. But, you know what I think Tommy?” Wilbur smiles at Tommy, awaiting a response. 

Tubbo walks over to Tommy and places a hand on his shoulder to show his support. “Tommy…” he whispers, “You don’t have to answer him… let’s go.” They move to walk away before Wilbur interrupts.

“No, no, no! Tubbo! Don’t you try to mess my speech up now! You can’t even begin to fathom how long I’ve been waiting for this moment.” Wilbur sounds pissed. He stares at the duo, and if looks could kill, they’d both be 6 feet under by now. Suddenly the ex-president turned outcast, clasps his hands, and his face is replaced with a warm smile. “Tommy, I reckon you saw my bright light… and then~ ,” he allows his voice to pitch and then trail off. “You got jealous.”

Tommy is shocked speechless, but somehow musters the will to respond “Wilbur… you can’t be serious right now-”

“OH, but I am! Now that I think about it Tommy, I’m also to blame here. Like the quote says, I was blinded by my own light and forgot about the small off chance that you would envy that. I unconsciously gave you permission to crave the same as I had And for that, I’m sorry, my dearest little brother.” For a second Wilbur looked sincere, before that grin fueled by malice returned, as if he had Tommy right where he wanted him. “But guess what, Tommy? You’re never going to be president, because in case you hadn’t noticed! You can’t rule over a nation, that’s been blown to bits!” He cackles to himself as he revels in his self-proclaimed victory. “I won Tommy! And you los-”

Wilbur’s rant was cut off by a sword going through his chest. Behind him stood their oldest brother, Technoblade. The diamond blade glistened red in the sunlight, and Wilbur's gray shirt began to turn a deep red. He looked down, and then behind himself. The sword made a squelching noise as it left Wilbur’s chest. Techno looked down at his brother that now sat leaned against the wall of rubble beside him. They share a knowing look. “I suppose, it was never meant to be,” Wilbur whispered with a soft smile gracing his face.

“... WHAT THE HELL TECHNO?” Tommy yells while running up towards the two, with Tubbo trailing right behind him. “You’ve killed our brother, Techno…. Why? It didn’t have to end like this, if we’d just followed the plan then we could’ve avoi-” 

“To be free is not merely to cast off one’s chains, Tommy. Nelson as well. We all know that we couldn’t let Wilbur live. If you truly desire freedom for L’Manberg, then we have to get rid of the source.” Technoblade recited robotically. “Wilbur, as much as I cared for him, he chained us down Tommy. I realized that, after you two were exiled by Shlatt… Wilbur, he was too far gone. You have to believe me Tommy.” He looked solemnly over to his youngest brother who was now cradled over the corpse of the middle child. 

Tommy looked up towards Technoblade with tears in his eyes and a strained look on his face. Tubbo stood a bit ways away, despite being Tommy’s best friend, he decided it’d be best leaving the siblings to talk amongst themselves. By now, every other bystander stood shell shocked, not being able to move. Niki, who was close friends with Wilbur, stood crying. Eret, the ruler of a nearby castle was by her side and comforted her. Fundy, who was Wilbur’s adopted son, was nowhere to be found, already having run off to God knows where. The crowd below stared at the sight going on ahead as if it were a theater show. No one could believe that their old ruler, Wilbur, had been killed right in front of them.

Technoblade looked to the side, hiding his face from the crowd. Pink tufts of hair blocked his view, and he noticed his sight going blurry. “To be free… is to live in a way that respects and enhances the freedom of others.” The oldest brother felt something run down his cheek, leaving a wet trail behind. He didn’t have the courage nor energy to lift his hand and check if it was what he thought it was, so he simply ignored it, just like he always did. To Techno, emotions were less threatening when pushed to the side, and would rather be tortured than face his feelings head on.

The awkward silence returned, and no one dared to say something to interrupt it. A cough, and a few people walked away without any real destination. After everyone had left, Tubbo made eye contact with his best friend, confusion etched across his soft features. Tommy replied with a small, curt nod signifying that Tubbo should go. 

At last it was just the three brothers, with Techno standing to the side and Tommy cradling Wilbur’s body. It’s gone cold by now, but Tommy continues to hold on. He’s ended up with his brother’s blood coating his hands, forearms, and his shirt, but Tommy continues to deny it. Will must just be sleeping… right? 

He thinks back. The start of the nation, L’Manberg. The first war with Dream, where Tubbo was practically his right-hand man and they fought over Tommy’s stupid music discs. He remembers losing the election. The smug look on Schlatt’s face as he stalked up to the podium, with Quackity following beside him. Schlatt’s grin at the time resembled how Wilbur looked-

Tommy remembers being exiled from L’Manberg, the walls being taken down, the flag being replaced… losing Tubbo. Pogtopia, which was his and Wilbur’s refuge, flashes through his mind. And finally, Wilbur’s descent into madness.

Technoblade sighs. “Tommy,” he starts softly.

That was the last straw, and the teenager began sobbing. “Please… j- just don’t… say my name.” His voice cracks twice as he struggles to get the words out. The area reeks with the stench of death, and the broken bond of three brothers hangs heavy in the air.

“Don’t you get it? We’re... finally free now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this didn't suck too bad :,)) it was kind of rushed, but oh well.


End file.
